


Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crying, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a short story. It's probably not even good.





	Storm

      _Crack_! Thunder boomed as Max stared blankly ahead. He tried to contain his emotions that raged like the weather. He could feel his walls steadily cracking as he fell to his knees and whimpered, trying not to cry. Nobody comforted him. He tried to pull himself together as he stood shakily. He couldn't do it anymore. He collapsed to his knees with sobs wracking his small frame. Lightning danced across the walls and thunder boomed outside as Max sobbed hopelessly wishing someone would help him again. And as always nobody came.


End file.
